jerry_jacksonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Food We Eat
''' The Food We Eat '''is an episode of Jerry Jackson. It was uploaded to NewGrounds on 15th September 2008 and uploaded to YouTube on 5th July 2009. Plot The episode starts with Jerry saying that this cartoon is not available in your region. Jerry then reveals that he was just joking. Jerry greets the viewer, and tells us that this video is about food. Jerry goes outside and says there are a lot of people, but lots of them are ill and some of them are fat. Jerry then goes up to a fat man and tells him that he is fat. Jerry says that Jon's mum is obese because she eats excessive amounts of burgers. Jon says that what Jerry said is a lie, and the reason why Jon's mother is fat is because she has "problems". Jerry says that nobody has problems, it is just an excuse. Jerry walks up to a morbidly obese man and tells him he looks ill and ugly, and asks him what he had for breakfast. The fat man tells Jerry that he had sherbet, liquorice, Coca Cola and Harrybos. Jerry says that mabye the fat man has a genetic problem, and the fat man agrees with Jerry. Jerry remarks that some people don't care about healthy living. Jerry says that is is going to go somewhere with his friend Berny, but changes Berny's name to Tobi , because he doesn't think Berny is a good name. Jerry shows Tobi a trick where he pretends his hand is talking. Tobi remarks upon how it usually takes a lot to impress him, but he was amazed by that trick. Jerry then says that Tobi is very clever. Jerry says that Jon has got a new girlfriend. Jon's girlfriend, who is called Sady, introuces herself and says that she is a "jipo". Jerry visits Sady's house, which has dog urine and flatulence. Jerry tells Sady that is smells terrible. Sady says that that is the smell that they like. Sady's dad gives Jerry some old radio parts, because Jerry is trying to build a "spacetimemachinemobile". Jerry offers Sady's dad some sausages, but Sady's dad rejects the sausages, because him and his family are vegetarians. Jerry offers them some toast, Jerry remarks that he doesn't think they are vegetarians, because he thinks that "vegetarians live in funny looking houses with carpets on the walls and art". Sady's dad accepts the toast and Sady eats the toast with her parents. Jerry says that the family look like they are on heroin. Sady's dad says they look ill because they are poor and they can only afford chips and Coca Cola , but if they had more money they could buy lettuce and carrots. Jerry then goes home and asks his television what it's opinion is. The television says that it is taping NASCAR racing on channel 14 and it is too busy to speak. Jerry says that the television probably works harder than his mother, and that is why they are on "low income". Jerry's mum overhears the conversation and tells Jerry that that was not a very nice thing to say and that she his tries her hardest to raise him. Jerry tells his mum to "f*ck off" and get him another Xbox game. Jerry's mum then does what Jerry says, and she says "Yes, Jerry Jackson, anything for you my little angel". Jerry then says that his mother was going to stop smoking when she was gave birth to him, but she decided not to. It then shows Jerry's mother naked, smoking a cigarette and drinking a pint of beer whilst giving birth to Jerry, and then defecating. Jerry says that that "is her decision and her choice and it is okay". Jerry says that he is not ill, but he would like a cigarette. Jerry's mum tells Jerry she keeps the cigarettes in her purse, and that Jerry can smoke and she "will turn a blind eye". Jerry says that he likes living at his household, because his mother "treats him like a prince" and allows him to smoke cigarettes. Jerry then says that he has learned that "you cannot eat burgers for every meal, but you should try and eat one of them a day". He also said that if you are using an game console, you should play athletic and sports games. Jerry thanks the viewer and tells them they could share their diet plans with him, but then he changes his mind, saying that he won't read them. Category:Episodes